


Nancy

by chakimcai



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: Reincarnation of Nellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakimcai/pseuds/chakimcai





	Nancy

I don't really like the idea of going to live with those people. They never thought of adopting before. They're just doing it now because their daughter moved away and they expect me to be just like her.

But, Mrs. Oleson promised me candy and beautiful dresses. Maybe it won't be too bad. It can't be worse than being a poor orphan girl.

Hmm..."orphan." There's nothing so tragic in that. Everyone has to die sometime. My mother just happened to die very young, before I could even remember. How much sadder my story would be if she mistreated me and then left me on purpose.

You know, that could actually work. Mrs. Oleson would be just the one to fall for such a story. She wants so badly to believe I never do anything wrong, she'd never have it checked out. Mr. Oleson might, but he's too spineless to go through with it.

I come out of my room. Mrs. Oleson has been waiting at the door for me. "Mother?" I say.


End file.
